


The Scent of You Is Killing Me

by leverettorian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Torture, Voyeurism, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leverettorian/pseuds/leverettorian
Summary: This is my first Will/Hannibal fanfic, so feedback is much appreciated!This occurs after the events in The Wrath of the Lamb.After the fall, Hannibal and Will decide to live a life on the run together. Chiyoh stays close and watches over Hannibal. Will has a taste for blood, and his becoming is almost complete. Alana fears for her safety, and her family's safety, as she hears the news that Hannibal has escaped captivity. Jack Crawford continues to work on catching the duo; deviating farther from the law with every step. Freddie Lounds continues to earn money off of the 'Murder Husbands' crimes, but she doesn't realize how close she is to them...or how close they are to her.





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> OCTOBER 2017:  
> Hello! This is my very first fanfiction I am publishing online, so my upload schedule is a bit of a mess at the moment. I hope that you enjoy reading my work, and that you'll come back for my future works as well!
> 
> SEPTEMBER 2018 UPDATE:  
> Greetings everyone, I apologize for the long break I have taken since I uploaded my last chapter, which was uploaded in October 2017. I lost my motivation to write and continuted to work on other projects. I am still planning to move along with my story, and I am hoping that I can upload the next chapter before the end of the year! A huge thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on my story. It means a lot to me that people enjoyed reading the first two chapters, and I look forward to hearing everyone's opinions and reactions to the chapters coming in the near future! Again, thanks so much for all of the love and support. Until next time!

"Will."

Waves crashed against the rocks, and flocks of birds flew over above. It's peaceful, and will can feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Will, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Within a few seconds, Will Graham groans, and opens his eyes slowly. 

"That's perfect. Keep them open for me, will you?"

Hannibal cups Will's face in his hands. Will's skin is cold to the touch, and Hannibal frowns at this. If he doesn’t hurry, will may die of hypothermia. Will tries to sit up, but is quickly pushed down onto the sand by Hannibal.

"No, no. You're not strong enough to get up on your own yet. Just lie here with me for a moment."

Will winces as Hannibal runs his fingers over his cheek. There's an open wound left there by Francis Dolarhyde's knife. The blood contrasts with will’s pale skin, and for a moment, hannibal wishes he could frame this memory on his wall back home. Hannibal rips off the sleeve of his button-up shirt and presses it up against the gash on will’s face.

"Hold that there for a few minutes. The pressure should keep it from bleeding so much."

Will obeys, and clenches his teeth through the hot, burning sensation in his right cheek. His eyes begin to wander, as he tries to get a grasp on his surroundings. He glances up at Hannibal, who is kneeling over him in the sand. 

"Han..." Will only manages to get out half the man's name while he coughs up an excess of blood. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will's hair.

"Shh. Try not to speak, will. You'll only cause yourself more suffering."

Will begins to feel drowsy again, and like the waves crashing against the rocks, a wave of drowsiness washes over him, sending him back into a deep sleep.

Will awoke once again, this time not on a sandy beach, but a beautiful room lit up only with beams of moonlight shining in through the large windows. He was lying in a king sized bed, wrapped in bandages and silky sheets. He pressed his finger against his cheek, and he moaned in pain. Hannibal was not in the room with him. He felt alone and small in the enormous bedroom, and tried to call out for hannibal.

"...nibal. Hannibal. Hannibal."

Within a mere few seconds Hannibal swiftly entered the room, carrying a large tray of what appeared to be soup and a tall glass of water. He placed it on the nightstand beside Will, and sat down by Will's feet on the bed. 

"My, my. I wasn't expecting you to wake for at least another hour. You never cease to amaze me with how resilient you truly are, Will."

Will smiled weakly, and chuckled a bit before the pain from his wounds silenced him.  
"And you never cease to amaze me with how you can find time to cook, even in this kind of situation."

Hannibal smirked back at him, and licked his upper lip. He had taken a beating as well before they both had plunged into the cold and unforgiving depths of the ocean. Hannibal, for the first time in perhaps his whole life, looked utterly exhausted. Defeated, even. His eyelids were as heavy as Will's, but he managed to uphold himself in that special manner of his he always did.

"Do you feel like eating? I made you a meal while you slept. You must be starving, no?"

Will glanced at the tray of food beside him, and he swallowed back bile down to the back of his throat.

"It looks delicious, but even the thought of eating at the moment is making me a bit...queasy. I'll just have some water."

Hannibal smiles, and grabs the glass from the tray.

"Very well, then. Baby steps."

Will struggled to sit up in the bed, so Hannibal quickly placed a pillow behind his back to support him.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Hannibal handed the glass to Will, and watched him attempt to drink.  
Will choked a bit, and coughed up a combination of water and blood. Hannibal gently took the glass from him.  
"Not all at once. Just small sips here and there. Like this."  
Hannibal slowly pressed the edge of the glass to Will's lips, and Will obeyed, taking only small sips of water. Within a few minutes the glass was empty.

"There we are."

Hannibal placed the cup back on the tray, and sat back down beside Will on his bed.  
They stayed like that for a while--both glancing at each other every few moments or so. Will decided to break the silence, as it made him uncomfortable. Hannibal on the other hand, was all too familiar and comfortable with silence. He could stare at will for as long as he liked, and the silence would not bother him one bit.

"So, where are we right now?"

Hannibal looked at Will again, and then glanced out the large glass sliding doors across from the bed.

"We are still exactly where we were before. Except, there is no immediate danger at the moment. For now, we can rest."

Will couldn't help but feel uneasy, even after hearing Hannibal's reassuring words. 

"Hannibal...what's going to happen to us?"

Hannibal didn't look at Will this time, and continued to stare out the glass.

"What would you like to happen?"  
Will pondered for a moment, and wondered what it would be like to be with Hannibal. To run away with him, like he had always wanted. To truly be with him, not having to worry about Jack Crawford, the FBI, Molly, Walter, or his dogs. They would only have each other--both knowing that they can't allow anyone else in their relationship. Knowing that they would never be separated again. What kind of life would that be? Will bit his lip and closed his eyes. Without realizing, he was already speaking when he opened his eyes again.

"Wishful thinking."

Hannibal finally did look at Will again, this time will a curious gleam in his eye.

"I Beg your pardon?"

Will didn't fully understand what he had said either, and he could say he was just as curious as Hannibal as to what he meant.

"Oh, I was just thinking. About us."

Hannibal scooted a bit closer now to Will. Will noticed this, and folded his arms. Hannibal noticed this, too.

"Do tell."

Will frowned at Hannibal, who was obviously fishing for something. What that may be, no one ever truly knows.

"Oh, hell. I don't know. I was just thinking about what it would be like. The two of us, alone together, not having to worry about anything. We might never achieve that level of harmony with one another. Everything is so crazy. Even now."  
Hannibal fiddled around with his fingers, and licked his lips.

"Harmony. What an eloquent choice of words. I quite like the sound of that."

Will blushed a bit, not knowing how to respond. He had a feeling Hannibal was just trying to toy with him, but then again, when wasn't he trying to do that?

"God, just forget about that part. I don't know what else to call it. Balance, maybe? I just feel like...there's always been so much chaos swirling around us, and inside us. Both of us. And now, everything is just...quiet. It feels strange."

"Life is strange, Will. Fate decided that we live, and here we are, enjoying each other's company yet again."

Will raised a brow, and scoffed.

"Enjoying? Are you...enjoying this, Hannibal? Or are my ears not working properly?"

Hannibal leaned in close near Will's face. They were only inches apart from each other, and Will could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Hannibal, on the other hand, showed absolutely no indication of nervousness. 

"Oh, my. What a cunning boy you are. You would be correct."

Hannibal's voice was low, and provocative. Whether that was intended or not, Will had no idea. Will swallowed hard, and felt a lump in the back of his throat. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
Hannibal was dangerously close now. His lips hovered over Will's lips. Will trembled, and he gripped onto the sheets, preparing himself for what might happen next. In the back of his mind, he half expected Hannibal to attempt to eat his face, as he had made it very clear before that he had intentions to eat him.  
Instead, Hannibal quickly pulled away from him. Will realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time, and he let out a loud and agonizing cough. Hannibal glanced back at him, somewhat amused.

"More water?"

Will clenched his teeth through the pain, and wheezed. Hannibal was toying with him, and the bastard was enjoying every bit of it.

"Fuck you."

Hannibal smiled, and looked out the glass doors again.

"Such foul language coming from those lips of yours. Am I to expect this for the rest of the day, or?"

Will shuddered at Hannibal's voice, and pulled the sheets over his head. He was playing with him, like he always did. Will pretended to be asleep.

"Very well. I'll let you rest a bit more."

Hannibal then picked up the tray with the soup, and left the bedroom. He closed the door, respecting the little privacy Will had left. Will poked his head out of the sheets, and with Hannibal no longer in sight, he sat up in his bed.

"I survived falling over a damn cliff, but I'm not sure if I'll ever survive him."


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have an old friend for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! ^^ I know I uploaded for the first time last Monday, and I'm updating the story with a new chapter on a Monday yet again, but I think that Wednesday will be the day I add a new chapter every week from now on. I know the chapters have run a bit short, but I intend on making the next one a lot longer so you guys don't feel like the wait is for nothing. Thanks for reading and supporting this fanfic! <3  
> Also a little note, the chapter descriptions won't be very long! I like to keep my readers in suspense, haha.

Will woke once again, but this time, he could faintly hear the sound of pots and pans rattling. He sat up in the bed, and carefully stepped onto the cold wooden floor. He realized he was naked, and quickly pulled the sheets from the bed and wrapped himself.

"Hannibal! Where are my clothes?"

No answer. Will slowly shuffled over to the door, and noticed it was slightly cracked open. He called out again.

"Hannibal? Are you in the kitchen? I need my clothes!"

Hannibal returned moments later with a clean set of folded clothes in hand.

"Here you are. The clothes you were wearing weren't worth saving, I'm afraid. I took a quick trip to the store and bought you this. I hope you don't mind."

Will hesitantly put on the clothes as Hannibal watched him closely. Hannibal could tell it was difficult for him, but he offered no help. He enjoyed seeing Will struggle, even in innocent situations like this. He wondered if that part of him would ever change. 

"I guessed your measurements--my apologies if the fit isn't to your liking. After dinner, we can shop for a new wardrobe for you. Anything you like."

Will looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He was wearing a fancy tailored suit--a solid, warm gray color, a silky red button-up shirt, and a long black tie. He felt strange wearing clothes that someone else had purchased for him, but he couldn't complain. The colors suited him. He expected nothing less from Hannibal, who was so well-versed in the act of 'dressing to impress'.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to." 

Hannibal sighed, a thing he rarely did, and placed his hand on Will's shoulder. 

"No, I didn't have to. But, I wanted to. I think you deserve to be spoiled a bit, don't you?"

Will looked at Hannibal, a bit dumbfounded. 

"I...I don't know how to respond to that."

Hannibal chuckled, and walked out through the door, back into the kitchen.  
Will followed, and the savory smell of meat and exotic spices filled the air. Hannibal had been busy--there were three saucepans on the stove, and a large pot as well. The oven was on, and there was a large piece of meat roasting inside. Will had never been good at identifying Hannibal's special dishes, so he continued to walk past the kitchen into the dining room. When he saw what, or rather, who, was sitting at the opposite end of the table, he stopped in his tracks. 

"Hannibal...do we have a guest for dinner tonight?"

Hannibal looked up at Will while chopping an onion, and smiled. 

"Yes, indeed. She is the main course for tonight's dinner. And for the next week, most likely. Still plenty of meat left on those bones. But, she is still our guest--as long as her heart's still beating."

Will furrowed his brow, and walked over to Bedelia Du Maurier, who was slouching over in her chair. 

"She looks out of it."

Hannibal finished chopping, and threw the pieces of onion into one of the saucepans. 

"Yes, she is recovering from the drug I administered. She should be talking again within a few minutes."

Will walked up to the large glass windows surrounding the perimeter of the house, and glanced down at the violent waves in the ocean, tossing back and forth, lapping over each other. 

"I assumed we were alone." Will said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pants' pockets. 

"Oh? Would you prefer it that way?"

Will paused for a moment, and turned to look at Hannibal. 

"And what would you do, if I said yes?"

Hannibal smiled back, and transferred the contents of one of the saucepans into the large pot on the stove. 

"If you'd like for us to be alone, I can certainly arrange that. After we have dinner, of course. Wouldn't want the food to get cold."

Will scoffed, and took a seat at the table across from Bedelia. He reached for a bottle of red wine out of an ice bucket, popped out the cork, and poured himself a glass. He sipped on it as he spoke.  
"Just drinking this makes me feel a bit guilty. It tastes expensive."

Hannibal raised a brow, and stirred what appeared to be a stew in the large pot.

"I'd very much be surprised if you were able to determine where it's from," 

Hannibal mused, tasting the stew with a small spoon. He licked his lips and put a cover on the pot.

"You know I'm no expert on wine, Hannibal. As long as it has alcohol in it, I'll drink it. I often find myself in the discount aisle for bottles of wine in the grocery store."

Hannibal smiled again, and wiped his hands with a hand towel. He walked over to Will's chair, and hovered over him.

"It's a 1945 Chateau Lafite Rothschild, from Pauillac, France." 

Will swallowed hard, and shifted in his chair. He always had an uncomfortable feeling in his throat and stomach when Hannibal was close to him. He didn't understand why--and that's what frustrated him even more. 

"I feel like I don't even deserve to look at it, much less drink it. How much...how much did it cost?" Will immediately regretted asking him that, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. He felt an impulse to cover his ears, but instead he continued to sip on the wine. Hannibal leaned in closer, and Will could feel his breath hot on his neck. He couldn't tell if he was aroused, or scared. Probably both.

"I purchased it while I was in Europe. It cost about three-thousand US dollars. I was saving it for a special occasion."  
Will's breathing was shaky, and Hannibal noticed this. He brought his lips up to Will's ear, and whispered in a soft, deep voice.

"I'd like it if you would let me spoil you a bit, Will. Just this once would make me happy."

Will's hands were shaking now. He noticed Bedelia's eyes finally begin to open, and he quickly changed the subject.

"It seems like our guest is awake."

Hannibal glanced over at Bedelia, and smirked.

"So she is."

Will wished that Hannibal wouldn't stand so close to him. It made him nervous, and when he was nervous, he often said things he'd regret later. He felt like Hannibal could smell the fear on him--or whatever it was.

"She's probably thirsty."

Hannibal decided to back off, and then walked over to Bedelia to pour her a glass of wine. 

"Of course, how rude of me. My apologies."

Bedelia glared at Hannibal, and spit on his cheek. Hannibal smiled at her, and wiped himself with his handkerchief. He finished pouring her wine, and walked back into the kitchen to check on the food.

"That wasn't very polite, Bedelia. Where have your manners gone?"

Will could sense tension in the room, and he pretended to ignore the conversation.

"Forgive me if I don't uphold myself in the way I used to. I don't believe you are a man deserving of much respect nowadays, if any."

Bedelia glanced down at her lap, and realized that her left leg was missing. She could still feel it, though, and her body ached. She now understood what having a phantom limb is like.

"I see you've finally decided to take a bite out of me, Hannibal. I wonder how I'll taste."

Hannibal pulled the large tray with the meat on it out of the oven, and placed it onto the center of the dining table. The aroma of parsley and thyme was intoxicating. 

"I don't want to boast, but I believe this will be one of my best meals yet. I hope you two are hungry." 

Will finally turned around to look at Hannibal again. He looked calmer than ever, walking in and out of the kitchen to finish bringing the dishes to the table. Will had eaten human before--unknowingly, of course. He didn't know if he could stomach it now. He had accepted the fact that he can't go back to his normal life, even if he wanted. No matter how much he missed Molly, Walter, or his precious dogs. God, he missed all of them so much. But deep down he knew that nothing would ever be the same, the moment he decided to flee in that squad car with Hannibal in the driver's seat. He tried to pretend that he was about to eat a burger, or something--anything but human meat.  
Bedelia carefully examined the large piece of meat on the table. It was dressed in leaves all around, glazed over with what appeared to be honey. The top was decorated with sliced pineapple, skewered with fancy little toothpicks. She chuckled to herself.

"I assume my leg is the main course for this meal?"

Hannibal smiled, and began to cut into the meat with a large knife.

"But of course. And don't worry, I'll make sure to honor every part of you."

Bedelia felt a chill go up her spine. She held on tightly to the carving fork she had snatched off the table earlier, while Hannibal wasn't looking.

"And I would thank you for that, but I don't think it would be...appropriate, in this situation."

Will poured himself another glass of the expensive red wine, as he no longer felt guilty. Whether that was because he was feeling too drunk to care, or because he was about to eat human meat willingly and nothing really mattered anymore, he had no idea.  
Hannibal served up dinner for everyone in a matter of minutes. He sat in the center of the dining table, with Will on his right, and Bedelia on his left. Will could still feel the tension between them, and felt the urge to down the bottle of red wine sitting in front him. He knew, however, that Hannibal would find that rude. But he also believed that he wouldn't mind, as he is much more forgiving towards Will than anyone else. Will finally decided to break the silence.

"Are we allowed to eat now?"

Hannibal looked a bit surprised--he hadn't gotten used to having Will by his side like this, and he was also surprised at the fact that Will seemed eager to eat the dinner he so carefully prepared.

"Yes, of course. Bon appétit."

Bedelia picked at her plate, and eyed the piece of her leg sat in front of her. It looked delicious, she admit. But she didn't know if she could manage to swallow a part of herself.  
As Hannibal began to cut into the meat, he glanced over at Will. He wanted to see it--the moment that Will would convert himself to the lifestyle that he was so used to. He wanted Will to share this privilege with him. 

"Bon appétit," Will repeated.

From this moment on, as he chewed and swallowed the meat, Will knew, he could never go back.


End file.
